


Sleep-Deprived Discoveries

by peterplanet



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterplanet/pseuds/peterplanet
Summary: in which the reader is stressed and falling asleep at random times and peter is worried





	Sleep-Deprived Discoveries

Peter first notices that something is wrong when she falls asleep in their third period Algebra II class. They’re the only two sophomores in the honors class this period and he knows that she feels this more than he does. Maybe it’s their different types of intelligence that has her so stressed—she works for every A and has scraped her way to the top and clawed her way to be the best version of herself academically while he finds that it all comes naturally to him. It makes him sad to see her in such a state of distress that her sleep-schedule is skewed to this point because he’s her  _boyfriend._ He feels as though he should be catching the signs before they manifest themselves into something more dangerous.

But he lets it slide the first time because he can write it off as a bad-night’s sleep or a way of passing time. She’s surely done the reading the night before to stay on top of this class, so Peter doesn’t worry about it because she hasn’t given him enough reason to. He moves her books so that they’re a bit more comfortable under her head and relishes in the way that she seems to cuddle closer to them. It’s cute the first time, so he doesn’t worry about it.

* * *

The second time that Peter notices that something is wrong is when they’re having their movie night at his apartment that Friday night. She usually stays up with him and makes witty commentary about the movie and laughs at the corny jokes of the B-rated horror film, but Peter hasn’t heard her make a single remark throughout the course of the night.

When she doesn’t laugh at his third joke that he finds hilarious, he turns to look at her to make sure that she isn’t  _actually_ scared and he’s been an insensitive prick the entire time. He finds her curled up in his arm and fast asleep despite the fact that it’s only ten at night on a Friday.

This time, Peter writes it off as her being tired. It’s adorable, actually, because this time she’s curled up in his arms and her mouth is hanging slightly ajar. He finds her innocence in this situation adorable and he can’t help but love the fact that she’s his girlfriend and that she’s real. He loves how soft she looks and how smooth her skin appears to be in the glow of the television. He enjoys seeing her like this—that is to say innocent—and knowing that he’s one of the only people that gets to see this personal and intimate side of her. He enjoys that fact, so he can write off her sudden exhaustion. He’ll let it slide for now because he cares too much about her to bring it up.

* * *

The third time that Peter has an inclination that something is wrong, they’re studying for their upcoming test in chemistry. He’s been asking questions to fill the silence that coats the spaces between them and he doesn’t know why she isn’t answering or at least giving some inclination to the fact that she’s heard him. When he looks up, he understands with a sudden rush of affection.

She’s asleep again, (h/c) locks spilling over the pages that her eyes had been scanning only moments earlier. Her mouth is open slightly and she’s wearing his baggy Midtown sweater and she looks adorable in this light. But he knows that something is wrong, so he nudges her shoulder gently with his own as a frown overtakes his features.

“(Y/N),” he demands quietly as he looks to her with a soft look of concern spilling over his features, “hey, darling, wake up…”

She stirs at the pet-name and Peter’s heart swells with the slightest amount of pride that she’s woken up for him. She smiles blearily at him and Peter’s heart very nearly breaks under the realization that she must be  _exhausted_ if she’s falling asleep like this at any given moments.

“Sorry,” she manages in a croaky voice that makes his heart shatter and rebuild itself, “I just…I haven’t been sleeping very well recently, I guess. School has been stressing me out and then I just…I study all night and so I don’t sleep all that much. I haven’t had any coffee the past few days because I’ve been trying to regulate my sleep-schedule and I’m just…I’m sorry, Peter.”

Her voice is croaky and tired and her eyes are bashful and reproachful and it breaks Peter’s heart to see. He loves her too much to see her hurt like this and he wants nothing more than to know how to help her, than to fix her sleep-schedule even if that meant that he would never sleep again.

“You know that I’ll help you study, right?” Peter demands quietly as he takes her hand in his and squeezes it gently. “I know how hard you work, (Y/N), and I want you to be healthy. Not sleeping isn’t healthy, especially when you start to fall asleep at random times throughout the day. I’ll help you study if it’ll help you sleep at night.”

She rubs her (e/c) eyes sleepily and frowns as she looks at him. “You’re already fighting crime in Queens and keeping your grades up, Pete,” she says the nickname so affectionately that he feels as though his heart might burst from all of the adoration that she’s showing him in this moment, “I can’t ask you to tutor me on top of that. When will you find time to eat? To shower? When will  _you_ sleep?”

Her concern for him makes him smile fondly because he’s so  _lucky._ Maybe this isn’t the best moment for him to be thinking like that, especially with the conversation at hand, but Peter can’t help himself. He feels so lucky, so blessed, to be sitting with her in this moment and hearing her care for him before himself. It helps him know how much she cares for him and assure his anxious mind that she might actually love him the way that he loves her—or at least  _close_ to the way that he loves her.

“I’ll find time,” Peter assures her with the smile that he knows she loves. She always says that it calms her down to see him smile and to see him happy when she isn’t.

 _“It’s like your happiness is my happiness,”_ she once said with a smile forming over her features,  _“like, even if I’m sad I can be happy if you’re happy.”_

In the present moment, (Y/N) snaps him away from his reverie by humming softly and squeezing his hand. “I don’t want you to have to find time just because I’m stressed,” she sighs softly, “I want you to worry about yourself first, not me.”

“What’s a loving boyfriend for?” Peter quips back with a pout that he can feel seeping through his features. “I need to make sure that you know that I care about you, and I really will help you study if you need to. We can have study dates on Friday nights or something, that way it’s a scheduled time.”

“But those are our movie nights!” (Y/N) whines and looks at him with such a pleading gaze that it nearly makes him eat his own words. “I don’t want to give up our  _movie nights_!”

“We can move those to Saturdays,” he counters with a smile on his features as he leans across to kiss her nose. He finds that he can’t stop there and kisses over her cheeks, her jawline, and over her fluttering eyelids. “I’ll make time for anything you want, darling.”

(Y/N) hums softly to show him that she heard him and lets out a tender sigh. “You’re sure about this, Peter? I’m in a lot deeper than you see at the surface.”

With a soft look of adoration forming over his soft features, Peter nods his affirmation and breathes out gently, “I’m sure about anything and everything when it comes to you, (Y/N).”


End file.
